freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 067
Ruthless Decision is the sixty-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 11 and final chapter of the E-Pandora Project Arc. Synopsis Scarlett confronts Marks about his order to administer the MARK IV drug to the E-Pandora, but he says that all mishaps will be blamed on her. Amelia asks Scarlett that she be the only one to test the MARK IV to spare her friends, but Scarlett informs her that the decision has not been made by her. When Amelia returns to her friends, the E-Pandora have all resolved to die on their own terms by revolting against the Chevalier, but first Amelia visits the still unconscious Elizabeth to say her farewell. Summary Marks Spencer speaks with Scarlett Ohara in his office after the accident with Jina Purpleton. However, MARK IV is to still be administered, though Scarlett tells him the drug has not yet been improved. Spencer tells Scarlett it is her duty to make the E-Pandora project a success, and any changes or further accidents will fall on Scarlett's head. Scarlett later returns to her office and is told that Amelia Evans wishes to speak with her. Scarlett allows it. Amelia tells her that she's been scheduled in the next experiment, but Scarlett indicates that Amelia is proposing a statement, not a question. Slightly shaking, Amelia asks that she alone take any and all experiments involving the MARK IV drug until it is stabilized, no matter the damaged to her body. A guilty look on her face, Scarlett looks toward her desk as she says that the experiments will include all of the E-Pandora as planned. Amelia asks if they can experiment with caution, but Scarlett replays that she does not have such authority. Amelia silently leaves and Scarlett grips her hair. Outside the door, Amelia wailed silently. Later, the E-Pandora are together in their rooms, Amelia and Rattle sitting with stoned, determined faces. Amelia tells them that they will be part of tests consisting of the MARK IV drug. They all know, MARK IV's stabilization is only temporary and each experiment will prove unsuccessful. The Chevalier undoubtedly knows this, so they are actually planning to get rid of the E-Pandora. Amelia changes her words to rally her teammates. With their artificially increased Stigmata compatibility, the E-Pandora cannot survive without life support. When Gina had died, they thought it was for mankind's sake and the idea that they could achieve the same power as the ones born with Stigmata capabilities. But now, the Chevalier is about to throw them all away like guinea pigs, disposing them when they have become unnecessary. Amelia admits she's always been ready to throw away her life but others trowing away their lives is despicable. Amelia asks them to trust their lives in her hands because she's ensure that she will die but only after the world knows about the tragedies that befell the E-Pandora. They begin to cry. Amelia hopes they can all escape together, but only one needs to survive. If they all must die, then they will die on their own terms. Amelia comes to Elizabeth's room where Andre answers. Amelia asks for Elizabeth, but she is still unable to have normal conversations. Amelia asks Andre if she can just to say something to her. Andre allows it but leaves. Amelia comes to an unconscious Elizabeth and tells Elizabeth that she's not a person worthy of her respect. Amelia says that Elizabeth is a woman worthy of respect, the ones who risk their lives for the weak. She tells the Genetics Pandora that the E-Pandora will receive a dose of the MARK IV drug and they will die. Amelia wishes she and Amelia could have been normal friends that could have learned about each other. Amelia picks up Elizabeth's hand and kisses it, hailing her as a person she deeply respects. Andre has been listening on the other side of the door, visibly upset and shocked. At night, the E-Pandora put on their battle attire, and Amelia has materialized her lance. Outside of the medicine sector, She breaks down the door, and the emergency alarm is sounded throughout the base. The intruders are in section 21 where the MARK IV drug is held. Scarlett is horrified. Event Notes *The E-Pandora resolve to rebel against the Chevalier. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters